otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kallyn Lake
Check out Kallyn's relationship web! The Basics Full Name: Kallyn Lake Born: Harvest 13th, 609 ATA Profession: Freelance Courier Father: Braedan Lake (Deceased) Stablemaster Mother: Caila Lake (Formerly Caila Breeze) Bowyer Siblings: Darron Lake years older and Laeria Lake years younger School(s) of Magic: Evocation Preferred Powers: * Galvanism * Fireball Biography Born on the thirteenth day of Harvest in the year 609 ATA, Kallyn Lake was the middle of three children. Her siblings were Darron and Laeria, four years older and two years younger, respectively. Her parents were Braedan and Caila Lake, who lived in Silkfield. Braedan was a Stablemaster, often spending days at a time tending to the stables and the horses in them. Caila was equally busy, for she was a bowyer with a thriving business. As such, they often left Darron in charge of his younger sisters. As a child, Kallyn was incredibly energetic and outspoken, often getting into trouble with adults for being a little too bold. Ever the tomboy, she most enjoyed wrestling with Darron and picking on Laeria. The children would often visit their father at the stables, where they would help him care for the horses. On days when he wasn’t overly busy, Braedan would even give his two eldest children lessons in riding. Laeria opted to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground, fearing that she would be thrown from her horse one way or another. Kallyn didn’t learn as fast as her brother, but that only made her more determined to get better. Oftentimes she would get a bit too aggressive with her horse, which resulted in many instances of her meeting the hard earth. Luckily, she always managed to narrowly avoid major injury, merely dusting herself off and getting back up on the horse. After years of determined practice, Kallyn finally proved that she was the better horseback rider, beating her brother in a race behind the stables. This would not be the last time that she would be driven so hard by her stubborn and competitive nature. Just as Kallyn began slipping into adolescence, her father took quite ill. Overworking himself at the stables for so many years had finally taken its toll, making him more susceptible to disease. Darron and Kallyn took over at the stables, and Laeria helped her mother care for Braedan. After four months of this, he passed away, leaving the family heartbroken. No one felt this more than Kallyn, who had only really bonded with the men of the family. However, her father’s death would not be the most notable event of her teenaged years -- it would be the cause. Kallyn had been working at the stables with Darron when they received word from Laeria of their father’s passing. At first she stood still with shock; the healers had expected him to make a full recovery. Her siblings headed back to their home to give her some privacy, at which point she fell to her knees, suppressing the swell of rage and sorrow that was welling up inside of her. She had never allowed herself to lose control of her emotions, even as a small child. A few tears escaped her eyes before she lost control, exploding into a scream or rage… almost literally. For as she cried out, her hands (and a few bits of hay around her) burst into flames. Her shout of sorrow quickly became one of shock and fear as the flames subsided, and she spent the next hour sitting there in quiet disbelief. Over the next years, Kallyn spent much more time alone. She never returned to the stables, making up the excuse that it reminded her too much of her father. Her family accepted this story without argument, and allowed her to have her privacy. Caila often said that Kallyn had changed because of her father’s death, but this was not the case. Kallyn had never told anyone about what happened that night in the stable, not even her trusted brother. Far from fearing her Shadow-Touched abilities, Kallyn was rather fascinated by them. Her time alone was spent experimenting with her powers: lighting small objects on fire or creating less-than-dazzling electrical charges between her fingers. She always kept her activities secretive, fearing that if her family knew they could be in danger from the then-prominent Church of True Light. When she turned seventeen, about two months before the Shadow Amnesty Act, Kallyn left her home and journeyed into Fastheld on her own with nothing but a horse and a bag of Imperials. Her riding skills proved useful and she found work as a courier, delivering messages and packages for anyone willing to pay her fee. When she had no work, she often found herself in secluded areas, practicing her skills of evocation. Unfortunately, one of these times she was not as alone as she thought. A week before the Act was passed, Kallyn was forced into hiding by a band of villagers not far from Aegisview (now Freehaven). Fortunately, her powers proved to be useful survival tools: she could start campfires and summon lightning to kill small game. In her mind, the fight to survive became little more than a game -- like hide-and-seek, yet more challenging -- which may have saved her life by using her stubborn nature as a survival skill. The Shadow Amnesty came not a day too soon for Kallyn, who was severely exhausted and running out of places to hide. She registered her Shadow-Touched status and received the Mark of the Shadow around her right eye, feeling that the steely grey shade of her eyes would add to the symbolism of the tattoo. She quite firmly believed (although even she would be at a loss to explain why) that there was no such thing as someone who is pure light or pure shadow. Everyone had an equal share in both, a sort of greyness, and chose which side to act upon. Once she had been Marked, Kallyn immediately set out towards the River District, wishing to get a comfortably far distance away from where she had been so close to an early demise. She purchased a new horse (she had been forced to abandon her own when she went into hiding) and continued her courier services, eventually making her way to Wedgecrest in Huntsmoon in the year 627. Recent Activity It has become widely known that a particular redheaded mage woman has a propensity towards causing trouble. Anyone who knows - or has crossed - Kallyn will realize that she is said woman. Outbursts in Nillu's Lode, the Hawk's Aerie Temple, the Wailing Wench Tavern, and in the middle of Northreach (some involving blue flames) have given this freelander quite a reputation, even if it is mostly an anonymous one. Nuked - 9/23/2007 Fastheld News: Terrifying Fight On the Roofs of Hawk's Aerie Rumors are spreading through Fastheld that yesterday, in the afternoon, two mages appeared atop the roofs of Hawk's Aerie's main square, and proceeded into a fight that left both injured. One of these mages was identified as the female-mage that murdered Reina Seamel and Kess Kahar, and now implicated in the attempted murder of Alainne Woodsong. Sources have yet to identify the other mage, though people say that he was middle aged, and male. As of now, there is no reasoning for why they were attacking each other, but as the male-mage was leaving the scene, he attacked a Marked Mage later identified as Kallyn Lake, seriously injuring her. As a retaliation, the mage known as Gale attacked him again before both fled. People have been spending time in speculation about which of the two was the original aggressor, and why they were fighting to begin with. Citizens of Fastheld are warned to be careful if either of these mages are ever seen, and to keep a very large distance. Sharp Object! - 10/10/2007 She can walk again and she has started carrying around a shortsword. And yes, Kallyn with a sharp thing /is/ something worth noting. And likely avoiding. Temper - 10/25/2007 Oookay, Kallyn's pissing people off. Karell Mikin and Ailith Kahar in particular. And like the rest of her kind, she's stuck in Northreach. So it'll be easy to find her. :) Serious Problems - 11/05/2007 Fastheld News: Real Conditions of Northreach Possibly Revealed? Rumors coming from Northreach after the relocation of the Mages have been becoming increasingly disturbing in recent weeks. Reports are spreading that a certain redheaded female mage, the same one that was attacked by His Grace, Duke Norran Lomasa, has been seen scurrying around the corners of the city, chewing on the wild hay sometimes found in the cracks of the streets, and chasing forage snakes through the gardens in the Park District for an evening meal. There are many that are starting to question the living conditions of the mages in Northreach if this is what previously respectable men and women are now left to do in order to feed themselves. Fastheld News: Regent calls for investigation FASTHELD - The Imperial Regent, Zolor Zahir, has called for an investigation into living conditions for marked mages in the township of Northreach. "My understanding was that House Seamel would see to the care and well-being of mages who have been moving to that community," the Regent said. "If these rumors of mages running around, chewing on hay because House Seamel is doing nothing for them prove true, then I will have little choice but to proceed with the original plan: Putting the mages in the Shadow District and allowing Imperial forces to see to their needs." =Badges= Lake Kallyn Category:Book of the White Tree Category:Pages with Badges category:Kael Firelight Web